1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a business method for video distribution and, more particularly, is concerned with a business method and system for distributing video.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems and methods related to video distribution have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,070 dated Sep. 20, 2005 to Ginter, et al., disclosed a system and method for secure transaction management and electronic rights protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,785 dated Jan. 11, 2005, to Norcott, et al., disclosed a remote video delivery system which transmits video and text from a hotel office to hotel rooms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,734 dated Jul. 14, 1998 to Ohno, et al., disclosed a system comprising a management section, a plurality of terminal sections and coaxial cable for providing audio and video services on demand.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0086127 A1 dated Apr. 21, 2005, to Hastings, et al. disclosed an approach for managing rental items across a plurality of distribution locations.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2004/0015993 A1 dated Jan. 22, 2004 to Yacenda, et al. disclosed a system and method for providing movies on demand.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2004/0268386 A1 dated Dec. 30, 2004 to Logan, et al., disclosed a virtual DVD library for distributing media content, usually video on demand system or the like.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0076304 A1 dated Apr. 7, 2005 to Shing disclosed a method and system for remote playback of a DVD.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,329 dated May 7, 2000 to Mages, et al. disclosed a method of securing the playback of a DVD ROM via triggering data sent via a cable network.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2004/0103445 A1 dated May 27, 2004, to Yoon, et al., disclosed a method for reproducing contents information in interactive optical disk device and method for providing contents information in a contents provider server.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0154681 A1 dated Jul. 14, 2005 to Schmelzer disclosed a copyright detection and protection system and method.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0235309 A1 dated Oct. 20, 2005 to Nathan disclosed a method for the distribution of audio-visual information and a system for the distribution of audio-visual information.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0204394 A1 dated Sep. 15, 2005 to Nguyen disclosed a movie distribution system for distributing data representing movies and/or mini-series.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,730 dated Mar. 18, 1997 to Lewis disclosed an interactive system for a closed cable network.
While these video distribution related methods and systems may be suitable for the purposes in which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.